You Can't Always Get What You Want
by bellarke.loveforever
Summary: AU Clarke is the Princess of Ark, and Bellamy is the leader of the Rebels. When the Rebels demand help from Ark against the Grounders, and the adults of Ark don't want to help, will Clarke put matters in her own hands? And will the Princess and the Rebel leader find that they need each other to survive the impending war?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've had this idea to do an AU like this where Clarke is a princess and Bellamy is the leader of the Rebels. Just roll with me and give this story a chance! I hope you like it, and reviews are welcomed, in fact, I love reviews! They help me get inspiration to write more. SO review and read away! :)**

"M'lady, please! The queen said-"

Clarke didn't wait to hear what the servant had to say, she was already out of her chambers and walking down the hall.

She had heard her mother was holding a meeting about the safety of their people, and something about the Rebels. Like hell she was going to stay out of this one. There were too many times where she was kept out of matters for her safety, but Clarke had had enough.

Clarke burst through the doors, unannounced. Everyone's heads turned in shock to see her, but she looked straight at her mother.

"You shouldn't be here, Clarke." Her mother, Abby said carefully.

Clarke ignored her, glancing at the others around the room. Marcus Kane, Thelonious Jaha and Jackson were all in the room discussing strategy with her mother. Jaha was king before Abby, but when he lost his son, Wells, he couldn't bear to rule any longer, so he gave that right to the Griffins, despite protests from Kane. He wanted to rule the way one should, without letting their heart get in the way and always do what is right for the people. This made him quite good at strategy, and after he got over the whole ruling thing, he became very helpful with battles. And Jackson was one of our healers, and a trusted friend of Abby's.

There was a long pause, where no one said anything or did anything. They all just stared at Clarke as she stared at each of them, never backing down.

"So you were discussing a threat to the people?" Clarke broke the silence.

"That's none of your concern right now." Kane stepped forward.

"Well, one day it will be. Why should you care if I hear this one conversation?" Clarke met his eyes, narrowing her own.

"Abby-" Jaha started, only to be silenced by Abby.

"Quiet. Clarke, you're not ready yet. You're still a child." Clarke started to protest, but she held up a hand. "Just go back to your chambers and we'll handle this."

"Why? Why are you afraid of me hearing this?" Clarke raised her voice.

Her mother turned back to her, her eyes had a tinge of sadness in them. "I can't have you involved in this right now, Clarke. Please."

"I know this has to do with the Rebels." Clarke blurted.

Four heads snapped in Clarke's direction.

"What do you know?" Jaha asked, voice hard.

"Well, I _know_ they are the cause of the threat. I can _guess _they want something and they have a pretty good threat to get what they want. And we are still trying very hard to avoid war, but they are relentless and stupid, so they keep trying. Am I wrong?"

She was met with silence.

"I'm right, aren't I? Well in that case, let's be honest. The only way to avoid war with the Rebels, which we must do to be able to defend ourselves against the Grounders or the Mountain Men, we have to give the Rebels what they want."

More silence, and everyone dropped their eyes to the floor.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Aren't we going to do something about the threat, or just stand here looking at the floor?" Clarke was starting to get annoyed by the lack of productivity.

"Abby," Kane sighed, "you're daughter's right, we have to do something. And soon."

"Well, do you have any solutions to our problem?" Abby asked, a hint of anger bubbling up in her.

"I know this is hard to hear, but the only option is to give the Rebels-"

"No!" She looked to her daughter. "We will find another way."

"We are putting hundreds of people at risk! We need a solution and now!" Jaha pipped up, walking over to Abby.

"Will someone just tell me what the Rebels want?" Clarke said, trying to remain calm and not yell.

Abby walked over to the table in the center of the room, letting out a long sigh. "Isn't there anything else they want?"

"Abby, we understand you don't want to give them what they want, none of us want to do that, but we may not have a choice." Jackson said, coming to the other side of the table.

"Do they want money? Weapons? What the hell do they want? Anyone?" Clarke sighed, feeling a little defeated. But she held her head high, not wanting to give up.

"Abby, tell her. She's involved in this as much as we are." Jackson said, glancing at Clarke.

Abby walked over to her daughter, pulling her into a hug. But not before Clarke could see the sadness on her face mixed with some defeat.

"Clarke, the Rebels have asked for one thing." She paused, searching her daughter's face.

"What do they want?" Clarke whispered, the weight of the demand finally settling in. She knew it was a big demand if her mother was almost in tears over it.

"You, Clarke. They want you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's note: Sorry it took awhile! But thank you all SO SO SO much for the feedback I got! I'm already starting to write the next chapter, but let me know what you think of this! So, here we go!**

Clarke was taken aback. Why would they want her?

"Why would the Rebels want me?" She asked quietly.

Abby walked back to the table, head hung low. She whispered something to Jackson which Clarke couldn't hear, and Jackson scurried out of the room.

"Why would the Rebels want me?" She asked again, this time a lot louder.

"We don't know! Maybe the fact that you're my daughter? That you're a princess? That you will rule these people some day? I don't know the exact reason, but it doesn't matter. They won't get you. Not today, not ever!" She raised her voice.

Jaha walked over to Kane, and they shared a look to the door, and quickly dismissed themselves. Leaving Clarke to her mother and this impending threat.

"What are they threatening, exactly?" She whispered to her mother.

"They want you… Or they will kill hundreds of our people. Starting with the peasants on the outskirts of our kingdom."

"You mean our farmers? Our hunters? They matter!" Clarke was getting more upset at the current situation with each passing word between them. Her mother had that effect sometimes.

"You matter, too, Clarke!" She practically shouted.

"The lives of our people come first. You told me that yourself."

"You are my daughter. This is an exception." Her mother was determined. But so was Clarke.

"I will not stand by and let hundreds of our people die! All they want is me, then give them what they want! We need our armies for the threats of the Grounders and we need our farmers and any other type of people we have for surviving! This won't work unless we stay sane and function as a kingdom! Just let me go!" Clarke held her mother's stare.

"Clarke," She whispered, voice sad, "I lost your father, I can't lose you too."

"Don't," Clarke growled out, "talk. About. My father."

Clarke spun around, grabbing the annoying fabric of the dress she wore. They were what she had to wear constantly, and in times like these, they were quite annoying. She walked to the door, angrier at her mother with each step.

She stopped in the doorway, not looking over her shoulder but not turning her body around.

"If hundreds of people die because you couldn't lose me, the blood will be on your hands. Just like father's."

And with that Clarke slammed the door behind her, and walked with composure to her chambers.

**(Later)**

Clarke was scrambling around her chambers for anything she'd need when a soft knock came at her door. She straightened up, preparing for her mother to be coming in to apologize.

"Come in." She called out, watching as the door opened to reveal a figure who was definitely not her mother.

"Oh, my God, Clarke! I'm so glad you're still okay!" Her best friend, Raven, called out.

"Me too." She hugged Raven.

"Your mother is going crazy looking for another solution. She's even sending Kane to try to make a deal with them. Anything to keep you here… But you're not going to let her keep you here, are you?" She asked, eyeing the bag knowingly.

"Not if it risks hundreds of my people's lives. I won't do that. Raven, I told her if she kept me here, the blood would be on her hands… Like my father's."

"Clarke-" Raven tried to speak.

"But I lied. The blood would be on both of our hands. Because I would've just sat there waiting for them to find a solution. I need to leave, or we will lose the upcoming war against the Grounders if we are fighting with the Rebels."

"The Queen will not be happy about this…" Raven trailed off.

"That's why I have to leave before she finds out." Clarke trusted Raven, she wouldn't tell her mother before she was out of the castle.

"That's why I'm coming with you." Raven smirked at Clarke's shocked expression. "Don't try to protest. I'm your lady-in-waiting, but a lot more badass."

They grinned at each other, and Clarke nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We don't have much time to get out of here." Raven gestured to the bag, then to the partially open door.

"Let's go." Clarke nodded. She was ready to do this. For her kingdom, and for herself.

So Clarke and Raven grabbed their things (what they could carry, of course) and silently walked through the castle. They avoided any main hallway where guards would be, knowing if Clarke was seen out of her room, the guards would notify the Queen and tell her. She also knew her mother would guess from there what Clarke's plan was, and send her back to her room with guards posted outside of it. Frankly, she didn't know why they weren't already outside of her room.

They turned down another corridor, coming to a halt behind the corner.

"Shit." Raven whispered.

Clarke laid her head against the cold, stone wall. She sighed internally.

Guards. Two of them at the door, and another walking outside the door. That door led to the gate, so it would be hard to go that way. Why would any of this be easy?

"Come on," Clarke whispered. "I know another way."

With that they walked back the way they came, all the way to a deserted hallway up the stairs from the main hall. Clarke walked over to a portion of the wall and pushed on it, opening up a hidden door.

Raven looked down the dark tunnel. She groaned.

"Raven, come on. If you're not up to this, than just keep an eye out and make sure I'm safe. And don't tell my mother." Clarke started to turn to the tunnel.

"Wait- Clarke," Raven paused, putting a hand on Clarke's shoulder to stop her. "Where does this tunnel lead out?"

"By a market a little bit east of the north gate." Clarke replied, matter-of-factly.

"The guards there will see us. I'm not saying that we have to give up," She stated after seeing Clarke's face fall a little. "I'm just saying we should figure out a way to distract the guards, alright?" A mischievous grin popped up on her face. "And I know just how to do it. Okay, here's the plan…"

***Little bit later***

Clarke waited at the end of the tunnel, still in the shadows. She was waiting for Raven's signal or for her to come and get her. She knew Raven was still coming with her, but she was going to find someone to distract the guards so both she and Raven could escape out of the castle unnoticed.

She was getting impatient. They had to hurry, or someone would notice she was gone and her mother would find out. Or the Rebels would attack her people. Both led to blood shed, which she wanted to avoid.

Suddenly, she could see Raven walking towards her. But the guards attention was drawn to something else, because as she started walking closer, someone shouted.

"Grounders! Grounders! Over there!" It was Wick, Raven's friend.

Clarke panicked. If the Grounders were here, her whole plan was going down the drain. They would kill her before she even made it out of the castle grounds.

Raven hurried over, and seeing Clarke's panicked expression, started laughing.

"Come on Clarke! It's all part of the plan! There's no Grounders! Not right now at least." She laughed again, grabbing Clarke's hand. "Remind me, if we live through this, I owe Wick more than one night."

"Raven!" Clarke groaned, not needing to know about her 'personal' life.

Clarke and Raven started walking together past the castle grounds and into the trees right outside the small hole in the wall Clarke had found when she was younger. She and her best friend, Wells, had gone out a few times and explored the woods and gathered apples.

She shook her head and continued walking through the woods, walking towards the faint flickering light of torches up ahead. She took a deep breath.

"Raven," She spoke clearly, her regal-ness coming out when needed. "I need to go in alone, or at least ahead.

She nodded and stayed put as Clarke continued walking toward the lights.

"Stop!" A voice yelled at her.

"I'm here to talk to the Rebel Leader." She slowly raised her hands up to the level of her head.

"Stop walking! Now!" Clarke stopped. "Your Queen is already trying to talk to our leader's representatives. We don't need more people, and not one sneaking up on us through the woods."

"I'm not sneaking up on you, I'm currently trying to not be seen by the guards of my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?" The voice, male, scoffed at her.

"Yes. I believe the Rebel Leader wanted to see me?" She lowered her hands and laughed hollowly.

The figure the voice belonged to came out of the shadows, approaching her. He walked into a patch of light from the newly risen full moon, and Clarke could make out features. He had longer, shaggier hair. He was short, but walked tall, like he was confident. He also had way about him that made Clarke think he wouldn't be able to hurt her, like he wouldn't want to hurt anyone.

"Well, let's go then." He said after a very long pause. He started walking towards the lights, which Clarke could now see people and fires from the close proximity.

The guard led Clarke through the camp, people getting out of the way for her to walk through. All the people, she noticed, were teenagers, or fairly young. They all had on tough and curious personas, but she could see the fear behind their eyes.

She walked ahead of the guard, despite his small protest, and walked right up to the gathering of a few of the kids, huddled over what looked like a map. She cleared her throat, and three shocked pairs of eyes met hers.

She looked at them expectantly, waiting for the leader to step forward and explain why he needed her. At least, she assumed the leader was a 'he,' from the past experiences with the Rebels. One of the guys seemed to straighten up, the other two glanced anywhere but at her, and pretended something on the map was suddenly very interesting.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, causing her to whirl around. She had to look up a bit at the guy. He had short, curly hair that was a shade of black. In the light of the torches and the fire she could barely see a hint of his freckles. He had deep, chocolate eyes that captivated Clarke. And his face, perfectly chiseled, made Clarke wish she could draw him right there, especially because the light was perfect.

But there was one thing about him that seemed to tug at her memory. She just couldn't place it at the time.

"Looking for me, Princess?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites/follows! It's amazing to know that you want me to continue this story and you want to keep reading! So I tried to get this up quickly! This may be shorter, but it's a chapter none the less :) Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up quite soon :) Thanks again everyone!**

A few people in the group snickered, while others remained silent.

"You wanted to see me?" She kept her face all business-like and held her composure.

"Right this way." He nodded, the smug smile never failing. He moved so he was right next to her. "Murphy!"

The one at the table who had straightened up walked over to him. That must've been Murphy. Clarke guessed he was one of the leader's right hand men.

"Go call off Miller, he's currently discussing our plans that won't be necessary now that she's here." He gestured to Clarke. He turned to Clarke. "I'm guessing they don't know you left?" She shook her head, her composure never faltering. "Well, then. Murphy, don't tell them why we're falling back, let them think they won this one. When you and Miller get back, we're going home."

And with that, Murphy went off towards the main gate of the castle wall.

"Come on, Princess, let's talk." He led her towards a disheveled tent.

He held the flap of the tent open for her, and she ducked and walked in, avoiding running into his hand.

The moment the tent flap closed she turned on him.

"What the hell?" She whispered fiercely. She knew the kids could be listening. "What the hell is this?"

"Whoa, calm down there." He held up his hands, backing up a step. "Good to see you again, too, Princess."

"Damn you, Bellamy Blake." She tried to keep her voice mad, but a smile crept up on her. She shook her head, smiling. Then the situation at hand came back to her. Her expression hardened and her eyebrows furrowed. She slapped Bellamy across the face.

He recoiled from the slap, his expression also hardening. He held up a hand to his cheek where she had slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, an edge creeping into his tone

"That was for kidnapping me!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hardly _kidnapped _you. You came here by yourself, not through the gate and _while_ your mother was trying so very hard to get us to change our demands." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Aw, _shit_!" Clarke cursed. _Raven_. "Bellamy, I need to go get Raven." He raised an eyebrow. "She's my lady-in-waiting, or whatever."

"You brought someone else with you?" He wasn't too happy about this.

"Of course! You're the one who told me never to walk the woods alone. Plus, she wasn't going to take no as an answer."

"Fine! I'll send someone to get her, we need to talk this situation out."

"Hell yeah we do." She agreed.

"Finn! Come here!" He shouted out the tent flap. A moment later the guard who brought her here came in. "I need you to go get Clarke's friend from the woods where you found her, before she tries to come to here and she gets herself stabbed."

"If that happens, she won't be the only one who gets stabbed." Clarke said menacingly.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her, but returned his focus to Finn. After a few whispered words and a head nod, Finn left the tent to go find her best friend.

"Now... Where was I?" Bellamy asked.

"I believe you were saying how I came here alone and how you didn't kidnap me." She replied, not bothering to hide the edge in her voice

"Oh right! Thank you." He smiled his small smile where only one lip curls up in a grin. "As I was saying, I never kidnapped you. _You_ made that decision to come here."

"Well, it's your fault for demanding me in the first place!" She growled out. "Why did you want me anyway, Bellamy?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, to be honest… I didn't think I'd get this far, and we didn't know _you_ were the princess." He stopped to look at her reaction, and when he got nothing, he went on. "But, we both know you belong here. You're one of us. After what happened-"

"Don't!" She cut him off. "Don't bring up what happened. You don't get the right to, you know why? Because _you_ were the one who left, not me." She shook her head. "You know what? We're not getting into that. Just, let's talk business."

"But-"

She widened her eyes in warning. He closed his mouth, cutting off all the protests he had.

"Anyway, I guess you didn't kidnap me. But you did threaten my people to get me. And now you have me." She paused. "Were you really going to attack and kill hundreds of my people over me?"

Bellamy looked pained. He hung his head and shook it. "I never wanted to hurt anyone. You know that. I wanted to see how serious they were as a threat, so-"

"A threat?! You're the only ones sending threats around here! We never would've threatened you or fought you if you had just left us alone! You guys started the threats!"

"Okay! You're right! But you didn't let me finish." He waited for another interruption. "As I was saying, we needed to see if you were a threat… Because one of our scouts heard word that once the immediate threats were taken care of… We would just be in the way… I'm not going to apologize for trying to keep my people alive and safe."

"I'm not going to make you apologize for that, since that's exactly what I just did." Clarke whispered, looking at the ground.

"Well, we asked for the princess, not knowing it was you, because we needed the political help, and we figured the Queen wouldn't come easily or help us. Plus, we knew she was a teenager, so she'd fit in better, and it wouldn't be intimidating." He paused searching her face, a grin playing at his lips. "And… some people had the idea if we took you, we'd have a little more control in the kingdoms… or something like that. Plus, we thought, since she was a princess, she wouldn't be able to put up a fight or give us any trouble. Looks like we might be right."

"Oh, that is a low blow, Bellamy Blake. But, considering I almost killed you once, I think I'm more of a threat than you think." She smirked back at him.

"That might be true," He laughed. His expression grew serious. "Have you ever killed a man?"

Clarke almost flinched at the question. Her mind raced with questions, but she answered honestly. "No. Have you?"

Bellamy looked away, but she could see the pain and guilt all over his face.

"Bellamy, what did you do?" He turned away, packing up the tent. "Bellamy! What did you do? Answer the question!"

"That's not a discussion I want to have at the current time, Clarke." He said, voice completely neutral.

"Answer the damn question before I assume the worst, Bellamy!"

"Clarke! Drop it!" He raised his voice, enough that she got the point, but others wouldn't be suspicious.

"Fine, but you know I'm not letting this go." She crossed her arms across her chest.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. The playful, carefree teasing coming back. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

She smiled, despite the growing suspicion and curiosity about Bellamy. She hated how their conversation had gone from business, to fun, then straight to serious. She really wanted to know what Bellamy meant by asking her that, then quickly dropping the subject. She could tell he really wanted to tell her what he had done, but had quickly changed his mind.

"We better get going." He said, grabbing the rest of the stuff from the tent and walking past her.

"Where?" She asked, following him.

"Home, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thanks everyone for all the follows, favorites and reviews! 3 You all make me so happy :) Love you awesome fans! And I thought you might need a new chapter after what went down Wednesday... :(**

Clarke walked right between Bellamy, to her left, and Raven, to her right. All three were quite and kept walking ahead to the Rebels camp, or her new home. The rest of the Rebels were all doing whatever they wanted and being carefree and spontaneous. It was like Clarke, Raven and Bellamy were in a bubble, and watching everyone around them have fun while they carried the weight of their lives on their shoulders.

They had been walking for a while, but they finally reached the camp. It wasn't big, definitely not like Ark. This camp was smaller, with makeshift walls being constructed around a camp. The camp consisted of multiple tents, and a dark building in the middle. Clarke suspected it was the main part, or their version of a castle.

The 'castle' was made of a dark material, that if you turned your head a certain way, the sun reflected off it. It was big enough that it probably held a few bigger rooms for royalty, a few guard rooms, and a few other necessary rooms, plus one main hall.

Ark was grand and elegant. It had multiple stories and multiple towers. It had lots of grand halls for different events, and a surplus of rooms for guests. The room size depended on who was using it. Ark castle had many rooms for the servants and the peasants that would stay, but the castle had far more for royalty and nobles.

Clarke suddenly missed her old chambers. The big space, with the fireplace for when it got cold at night. The large balcony and windows that were mainly on the east side of her chamber. Her large, soft bed with imported silk sheets. She especially missed what she always kept in the north corner of her chamber; her art supplies. She didn't make a big fuss over her talent like her mother wanted her too, she just drew and painted because it made her feel happy. It was… freeing, somehow. She missed the large canvases she would turn into pictures from her mind, and the feel of a creation forming under her agile fingers. The way she would manage to get paint or something on her face, causing a frown from her mother.

Clarke was homesick.

Raven noticed and walked closer to Clarke as they came closer to the wall.

"Clarke," She nudged her with her arm. "Are you alright? You seem off."

"I'm alright," She replied, noticing the concern on Raven's face. "This is all going to take some getting used to, you know?"

Raven nodded, not fully convinced, but she dropped the issue. But she never moved away, staying close so she would be there for her best friend, if she needed her.

There was some shouting, and the gates opened. When they did, a girl with brown hair burst through the gates and embraced Bellamy. Clarke looked at the girl, something about her tugged at something in her brain. The brown hair, her face…

"Octavia?" Clarke asked, her shock completely betraying her.

The dark haired girl pulled away from Bellamy, looking at her. She seemed to process exactly what Clarke just had, because she smiled and hugged her as well.

"Good to see you again, Clarke!" She squeezed Clarke tighter before letting her go.

"I thought you were dead!" Clarke gasped, still not believing.

"I know." Octavia said gently.

Someone cleared their throat next to the girls, pulling their minds back to the present.

"How do you know each other?" Bellamy asked, his protective side showing.

"Relax, Bell. I met her the day you did, just I met her first. When I went to help set up, and then-"

"I remember what happened then, O." He sighed. "Anyway, since you two might have some catching up to do, I'll let O show you to your new chambers."

"Bellamy!" He started to walk away as Octavia called after him, obviously disappointed. "You know her as well as I do! Get back here and…" She trailed off since he was ignoring her. "Sorry, he's a bit on edge from everything going on in camp. I'll just show you up to your chambers, and don't worry, I was told you might bring company so I got your friend one too."

"Thank you, Octavia." Clarke was so grateful to have her here. She was positive she would be treated well and with hospitality because of Octavia. "Hey, how did you get out of the castle? I thought for sure you were going to be killed and…"

"Well," Octavia continued walking, Clarke and Raven behind. "It was all thanks to Bellamy. He helped me escape and we ran to the woods, and we had heard of the plan to banish the juvenile prisoners… So we improvised, and joined them. Bellamy was really good at convincing them he was one of them, and in a way he kind of is now…"

"Octavia, what did he do to end up here?"

Octavia shook her head. "Oh, no. You take that up with him. That's his story to tell. But I should warn you, he hates to talk about it. Anyway, your chamber, Raven."

Raven's chambers were a decent size, but then again, Clarke was used to the elegant and extravagant architecture of the castle she previously resided in. In her chambers were the usual necessities; a wardrobe, vanity, a place to rest, and a bed. Raven hesitated, making sure Clarke was okay and that she could go into the room, leaving Clarke. Clarke nodded, and Raven disappeared as the door shut behind her.

Octavia led her down a hallway to a large door, opening it to reveal quite the suite. The room was large, almost as large as her old chambers. It had a fireplace, a few couches, a bath with a screen near it for privacy, a large wardrobe (and possibly a second), a vanity, and a large four-poster bed with a draping for privacy. Everything was well done, and while it didn't have the same elegancy that the Ark had, it was the thought that counted. And they had put a lot of thought into this.

"I'm shocked. I would've thought that…" Clarke trailed off, not wanting to offended Octavia.

"That we would have small, poor chambers for you? That we can't have anything that well done?" She waited for a response. When Clarke nodded she kept on going. "It's okay, I don't blame you. A bunch of young scoundrels aren't expected to be able to survive and thrive much in this world. Especially not after all being banished from their previous kingdom…"

"Octavia," Clarke put her hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm sorry they banished you all. Truly I am. To be honest, I was supposed to be with you all, but since Thelonious was king and Wells and I were engaged-"

"What?" Octavia's eyes widened. "You and Wells were engaged? Like, set to marry and all?"

Clarke nodded.

"Is that why you and Bellamy-"

"There was no me and Bellamy, because I'd been engaged to Wells since childhood. Our parents idea, no doubt. Bellamy and I danced and talked that night, and that was all." Clarke knew sure as hell that was a lie.

Octavia did too. "I want to believe you, Clarke. I really do." She smiled mischievously at her. "Except… Bellamy came back different. He was happier than normal, and there was something in his eyes. I think that had to do with you. How come you didn't tell me this that night?"

"I was going to! I swear it! But then all the chaos happened, and…"

"Yeah…" Octavia dropped her eyes to the floor. "Well… I will leave you to settling in. And I think Bellamy wanted to see you, so get changed if you need, and meet him down near the gates."

"Thank you." She turned to leave. "Octavia," She turned back. "It's good to see you again."

"Great to still be alive and free. And good to see you too, Clarke." Her grin popped back on her face. "Oh, make sure to remind Bell about the whole 'you two getting married' thing."

"Octavia?! What?" Clarke's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Goodbye, Clarke!" And with that, Octavia shut the door behind her.

"Girl knows how to make an exit." Clarke mumbled to herself.

She looked at the room she was in, taking everything in. Her favorite part had to be the window seat she had, perfect for sitting and watching a sunset or sunrise. She walked over to it, sitting down.

She took a deep breath. This won't be easy, but I have to try, Clarke thought to herself, I'll be fine. Octavia and Bellamy will protect me if anything happens… Right?

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She answered, still seated at the window. The guard who brought her and Raven here, Finn, came in. "What is it?"

"Bellamy sent me. He needs to discuss life here with you… Or… your life here." He stared at her.

"What are you staring at?" Clarke asked, skeptical.

"Nothing." He replied, shaking his head. "Anyway, Bellamy-"

"Yes, I understand." She said, holding up a hand. "Bellamy needs to see me. Give me a few minutes to change and I will be ready."

Finn nodded, and slightly bowed before leaving the room. Clarke didn't expect anyone here to bow to her, because they all despised royalty, especially from Ark.

Clarke got up from the window, and slipped into a brown dress, that had lace sleeves and a delicate pattern on the bottom, which flowed around her legs. The fabric was soft and comfortable, which she knew she'd need if she was to be walking around the grounds all day.

Clarke took one last look in the mirror, nodding to herself as she walked out the door, remembering the way down to the grounds without any help. She was ready to learn what her new life would be like, and no matter what, she would stick to it, for she did this for her people. All of this, was for the safety of her people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews :) You guys seriously make me smile and make my day. Anyway, this is a longer chapter... And I don't know what else to add other than enjoy xo**

Clarke walked through the mass of kids wandering around outside the castle. Most of the kids were at work with the wall, which was quite close to being finished, though Clarke could easily see a weak spot in the construction.

Clarke didn't have to search long for Bellamy, because she heard him shouting orders at the kids.

"Bellamy!" She called, getting his attention from the workers. "You wanted to see me?"

"We need to talk about how this is all going to work." He nodded at the workers.

"How what will work?" Clarke inquired.

"You living here. You can't just wander around, with no supervision. You'll go back to Ark, which we can't really have, since you're the only thing keeping my people alive."

Clarke stood up straighter. "Why would I go back?"

"Because that's your home, and you'll miss it. Because at this camp, we don't have servants, or maids or anything fancy. It's kill or be killed, and it's not pretty."

"You think I didn't know that when I turned myself over to you? I have seen the consequences of this pathetic feud between our people, and I have seen the consequences of the war with the Grounders. If you remember, I used to be a trained healer, which came in handy back at my old home. This is my home now, Bellamy, whether I like it or not. I could have fought to stay back at Ark, but I knew if that were to be my choice, hundreds of my people would be killed, and that blood would be on both our hands. And from what I've seen, blood is not easy to wash off."

"You done?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

"Do not treat me like I'm below you!" Clarke raised her voice. "If I remember, when we met, you were just a servant, ready to join the guard, and I was-"

"The princess, I remember." Bellamy shook his head.

"No, not at that time. You called me that before I was given the title." Clarke and Bellamy began walking through the camp.

"Right, because you sure looked like you were the princess. And you sure as hell acted like one."

"I did no such thing!" Clarke widened her eyes, and playfully smacked his arm. "Anyway, I was most likely to be given the title 'princess' because I was engaged to the prince."

"What?" Bellamy stopped walking.

"I was engaged to Wells." Clarke furrowed her brows. "It had been set when we were children. Didn't you know this?"

He shook his head, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh…" Clarke sighed. "This all makes sense now. You didn't know about… Oh."

"Is that why you wouldn't-" Bellamy looked at her, eyes vulnerable.

"It wasn't just that. I was engaged to Wells, which took away any chances of finding someone I loved to be with. But I already knew, if I was going to be royalty, that happiness, love and other emotions like those are things I just couldn't have. It takes away your choices, being royalty. Not once did anyone care to ask me if I wanted to marry Wells, or even if I loved him."

"Did you?" Their eyes locked. Clarke shook her head, and Bellamy almost sighed with relief. He didn't love her… but for some reason, that was like a weight off his chest to know she didn't love Wells.

"He loved me, though. And my father constantly told me I'd grow to love him, and that everything would work out in the end. He-" Clarke's voice caught as she fought down her emotions.

"He what?" Bellamy asked, concerned.

"He died. They murdered him." Clarke replied.

"Who? Who murdered him? And why?"

"They murdered him because he found out a corruption in the royal system and wanted to tell everyone because it involved them. It was back when we were low on food… Ark castle had a special stash of food hidden for the royals. They had that and more when the people were outside our castle, starving to death. He wanted to tell everyone because it was their right. My mother tried to talk him out of it many times, and I overheard one time. He told me not to get involved, but I couldn't help the fact that the secret wore me down daily. Eventually Wells figured out I was hiding something- and this was back when were close enough to be siblings- and told me I could tell him, and that he'd keep it a secret.

"Next thing I knew, my father was being dragged off by the guards to be executed. Someone had told King Thelonious what my father's plan was, and he was killed for it. I hated Wells for the longest time, because he must've turned my father in, because he was the only other person who knew about the plan. That's why I was at the party that night, because I needed to get away from court and Wells, so I ran off to a party in the woods, at some castle. In the end, I had a growing suspicion that maybe Wells wasn't the one who betrayed me… And I was right." Clarke tried to fight back the tears that now stung her eyes.

"Who betrayed you?" Bellamy asked cautiously.

"My mother." Clarke spat out the words, anger flaring up.

"Why would she do something like that? Especially knowing that it would kill her husband?"

"She repeatedly claims that 'Thelonious was supposed to talk him out of revealing the plan.' That it wasn't supposed to end like that. But she lied to me and let me believe Wells killed my father, so how can I believe her?"

"That's why you agreed to come here?" Bellamy whispered.

"No!" She narrowed her eyes. "I agreed to come here because you threatened my people to get me here. I will not put my life above hundreds of innocents. Especially because I should be here in the first place, with all the banished. That plan my father had? After they executed him, I followed through and tried to expose the treachery. But I was caught and then, due to my mother being the queen now, I was pardoned."

"Clarke-"

"No. We are not discussing my past right now, unless you are willing to shed some light on yours? No? Not willing to do that quite yet? Then this discussion is over."

Bellamy knew that he couldn't argue with her on that subject, because she was completely right. He didn't want to tell her what he'd done, not yet. He still needed her to listen to him and believe he could make the right decisions for his people, so he refused to tell her.

"Well, perhaps we should get back rules?" Bellamy offered, as the continued walking.

Clarke nodded, not saying anything. Her anger was still flaring, but it was beginning to falter. She couldn't blame him or be mad at him… She was mad at her mother, like usual.

"We don't really have rules here. We go by 'whatever the hell we want,' unless I say otherwise. They tend to listen, but we aren't controlled by the royals anymore. We have freedom to do and say whatever we like, without fear of being executed for our actions. This is our freedom. They sent us out here to die, but we lived. And now we got a second chance at life, and we are not going to pass it up."

"I understand the need to be free, and not be controlled by the way of the royals back at Ark, but 'whatever the hell you want' is very risky. With no rules, all you get is chaos." Clarke shook her head at him.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" He smirked.

"Lots of things." Clarke sighed. "Look, I did not come here to tell you how to run your camp, but there are many things you need to fix here."

"Oh yeah? Like what, Princess?" He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Well," Clarke remembered what she had noticed earlier. "You're left wall is weak and could break down and injure someone at any moment. Plus, half of your 'subjects' just follow you around because they want to join you in your bed."

Bellamy stared at her, dumbfounded. How could someone who appeared so small and fragile, really be strong, smart and brave?

"Do you wish for me to continue pointing out flaws?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, I think you have said all you needed to say. You got your point across, you want change. But remember, I don't take orders from anyone."

"I never said you did. You asked me to elaborate on the points you needed to fix, and I explained. And you know what I said is true."

Bellamy was about to voice his protests when a loud noise cut him off. People rushed over to see what happened. A few people cried out in pain, while others desperately ran around like they were mad.

Clarke smirked to herself, then laughed a little. She walked up next to Bellamy, and leaned up so her mouth was close to his ear. She whispered "See? That left wall…"

And with that she sauntered off, going to asses the damage the failure of the left wall caused. While Bellamy stared after her, eyes narrowed but completely shocked.

Clarke finally reached the left wall, where she saw the chaos in a close up; Kids ran every which way, panicking about a little bit of blood from one kid's injury. The poor kid had the full weight of the wall fall on him, thankfully, though, it didn't crush anything important and didn't kill him.

She hiked up her dress and walked quickly to the injured boy. She knelt down next to him, where another boy was hysterical and trying to get the part of the wall off the other boy. She tried to asses his wounds from where she was, but couldn't tell for sure when the pandemonium around her kept her quite distracted.

"What's your name?" She asked the injured boy, her voice careful yet sincere. All she got as a response was a moan of pain. She assumed his leg was broken and badly bruised, or both his legs.

"His name is Jasper." His friend didn't even move from his side. "My name is Monty. Can you help him? He's my best friend… And the only one I have, really." His eyes pleaded with her.

"I'll do my best." She took a deep breath, knowing she had to remain calm to get anything done. She effortlessly slipped into her regal persona.

"Everyone, we need to remain calm! Panic will only cause more injuries!" Most of the ruckus died down. All the kids focused their attention on Clarke. "Now, I need at least five people to help me lift this part of the wall off Jasper, and then I need a few people to help me round up the injured and bring them-"

"We don't take orders from you!" A kid shouted. A chorus of agreements followed. A few other comments, like "Why should we listen to you?" or "We do whatever the hell we want' also followed.

Clarke met each person's gaze, not backing down. She rose up, and narrowed her eyes.

"I may not be royalty here, and you may do whatever the hell you want, but unless you want this kid to bleed to death right here, then you better help me. And, for future reference, you may want to listen to me the first time, I do not like to repeat myself. Now, as I was saying, before so rudely interrupted… We need to get Jasper to a healer."

"We don't have a healer!" A voice shouted.

"Then find me any available room on ground level! Quickly!" She commanded, voice strong.

"We still don't take orders from you, _Princess_." The same guy shouted. She couldn't remember his name, but he was one of Bellamy's right hand guys. Murphy, was it?

"How about you get your own damn nickname, Murphy." Bellamy's deep voice called through the crowd. The kids parted for him so he could easily walk right up to where Clarke was standing. Their eyes met. "You're not going to leave this kid to die are you?"

"_This kid_ has a name. Jasper. And of course not. Because, unlike everyone else, I believe every life matters. So, either help me get him to a spare room to be healed, or I can do it myself. Your choice." She looked into his brown eyes, challenging him.

"Miller!" He called behind him, not taking his eyes off Clarke. "Grab some people to help get this thing off _Jasper_." He put emphasis on Jasper's name. "Bring him to a spare room, like Clarke said, on ground level. Careful not to injure him further." He lowered his voice so he was only speaking to one person now. "Monty?"

Monty looked up, eyes daring. "I'm not leaving Jasper."

"I was going to say you should help Miller and the crew with Jasper." Bellamy gave him a nod, then turned back to Clarke. "How did you know?"

"About the poor wall structure? Or what to do about Jasper?" Clarke inquired.

"Both."

"Well, the wall structure I noticed as I walked in the camp. It was supported by weaker boards and such, and had heavier materials on the top, plus it was made of slightly different material than the others. Another point about the wall, was that it was just sloppily made, whoever made that part took short cuts to avoid doing more work."

"And Jasper?"

"I did have a life before gaining my title, you know? I was training to be a healer. My mother was one, so naturally I had to learn as well. I guess me being here is becoming even more of an asset to your people?"

"You have no idea." Bellamy said under his breath, although Clarke heard, barely.

"Now, I need to help Jasper before he bleeds out or gets dropped by your 'crew,' as you put it." Clarke began to turn around, but Bellamy's hand caught her wrist.

"Clarke…" Bellamy paused, unsure what to say to her. She waited patiently and expectantly for him to speak. "Nothing. It doesn't matter right now. What matters is Jasper, and I will round up the other injured and send them your way." He dropped her wrist. Then he walked off, muttering something she couldn't quite make out.

She turned back to her path, going on her way to heal the injured, like her mother taught her. For some reason, she walked away disappointed and a little deflated. She couldn't quite place why she felt that way, though.


End file.
